Main dans la main
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [ZoLu. Drame, Aventure, Romance, Humour] Après s'être faits attaquer sur une île où ils faisaient escale, Zoro et Luffy se retrouvent obligé de se coller s'il veulent survivre. Un simple contact peut les sauver, une seule séparation peut les tuer. Ils vont devoir courir après le responsable de tout ça pour revenir à la normale. mais finalement, il n'y pas que du mauvais, non ?
1. Jeu sordide

**Disclaimer:** Malgré tous mes efforts pour kidnapper Luffy et mes demandes de mariage à Wiper, One Piece est toujours à Maître Oda, l'idée est de moi mais est inspirée quelque peu de Double Art.

**Rating:** T ? Il évoluera dans tous les cas.

**Pairing:** Aucun ? (a) ... ou pas ! ZoLu, parce qu'on change pas une équipe qui gagne.

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Bien le bonjour mes citrouilles d'amour ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu ! -blague-

Bref ! Me voici de retour avec mon tout nouveau bébé. Enfin.. le bébé en lui-même n'est pas très nouveau, l'idée se travaille dans ma tête depuis quelques mois déjà. Donc pour une fois, j'ai de l'avance ! J'ai toutes les grandes lignes de mon scénario, alors j'espère bien pouvoir mener cette petite histoire jusqu'à son terme. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit excessivement long ! En parlant d'histoire, je finirais un jour MoPOP... quand j'aurais pas la flemme. Là, cette idée me trottait trop dans la tête pour que je ne l'écrive pas !

**Note:** Vous allez pousser un gros "WTF", mais c'est normal.. (a) SINON ! Important... je réunis ici des choses que je déteste d'ordinaire.. Déjà, le fait que ce soit une fiction _à chapitres_. Car j'ai jamais pu les finir. _(c'est pas tellement les fictions à chapitres que je hais, mais plutôt moi-même..)_ Ensuite, malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix pour mon intrigue que de faire intervenir un **OC** et Dieu sait que j'ai **horreur de ces bêtes-là**, mais voilà, j'ai pas eu le choix. J'avais pensé un instant créer cette fiction en tant que UA pour faire de Traffy un psychopathe sanguinaire maiiiiis... j'aurais pas eu le résultat voulu, même avec lui... _-pleure-_

Donc voilà, vous le saurez d'emblée, le méchant de cette histoire est un OC. Un garçon, pour une fois ! Car j'en ai marre des OC filles. Et ce sera certainement pas le personnage principal ! Il sert juste à poser l'intrigue et à rendre possible les aventures de nos héros préférés ! Donc, il ne fera que quelques apparitions, je pense.

Si vous n'avez pas fuit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**ENJOY IT !** :D

* * *

**1**

La pluie tombait en trombe depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Dans les rues désertes de la ville inondée par les flots, l'on se poursuivait, l'on s'attaquait, inlassablement, sans laisser de répit à l'adversaire. La seule force n'était pas de rigueur, pour cette fois, l'endurance était importante. Et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Nami n'était pas la meilleure et commençait à être hors d'haleine.

Elle ne devait ses victoires pour le moment qu'à la météo qui, bien que totalement déchaînée, semblait être de son côté. Quoi de mieux après tout que des ennemis courant dans une dizaine de centimètre d'eau quand on peut faire venir la foudre à sa guise ? La jeune navigatrice eut vite fait d'en tirer profit, mais malgré son avantage considérable, les assauts incessants de ses assaillants commençaient à lui peser.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le luxe de se reposer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ils avaient commencé la partie avec un handicap sérieux, alors chacun devait donner son maximum. En dépit de la fatigue qui la gagnait, de son bras ouvert et de sa tempe ensanglantée, il lui fallait encore se battre.

Tout le monde se donnait à fond. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Chopper avait sauté dans un des groupes ennemis qui avait tenu la jeune femme en joue, lui laissant la possibilité de fuir avant de se faire tirer dessus, alors que lui-même était couvert de blessures et de sang. Elle avait cru apercevoir des hommes se faire tordre le cou sans cérémonie au détour d'une rue. Signe que Robin elle aussi, était devenue sérieuse dans la lutte.

Nami sursauta et se stoppa en pleine course lorsqu'un homme lui barra la route. Vociférant quelques insultes dont elle avait le secret, elle se saisit de son bâton et électrocuta l'imprudent sans hésitation. C'était déjà assez éprouvant de courir dans plus de dix centimètres d'eau alors qu'elle était fatiguée, on allait pas en plus lui casser son rythme, non? Tout cela pour un jeu à la con, en plus...

**«- Nami-san!»**

Le cours de ses pensées et de sa marche fut interrompu par Brook qui apparut soudainement sur le toit de l'immeuble devant lequel elle passait.

«- **Quoi encore ?!** Cria-t-elle, agacée de se faire couper en plein effort.

- **Continue tout droit, le drapeau ennemi est dans une petite cour juste derrière les bâtiments anciens que tu peux voir de là. Le porche qui permet d'y accéder est de l'autre côté du pâté de maisons. Je crois qu'il y a moins d'eau par là-bas. »**

Un poids s'en alla des épaules de la jeune femme qui sourit, soulagée par l'annonce du musicien. Toute cette mascarade allait bientôt prendre fin et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il fallait juste qu'elle attrape ce fichu drapeau, qu'elle le brûle et qu'elle crie victoire. Suivant le plan qu'elle avait elle-même établi, rien ne pouvait entraver leur réussite, elle allait très prochainement toucher au but.

**« - Parfait ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Retourne en arrière garder la base avec Zoro et Luffy.**

**- Ah ? Mais je viens de les croiser tous deux il y a quelques instants à peine, ils sont partis se battre. Yo hohoho.**»

Soudain, le léger sourire de la rousse s'évapora, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé sur ses lèvres et elle se figea alors. Puis, rouge de colère, Nami se mit à hurler après le squelette, qui manqua même de tomber du toit. Ces abrutis finis ne pouvaient quand même pas avoir réellement fait ça et mit en péril tout le plan génial qu'elle avait élaboré à la sueur de son front?! Ils étaient sensés rester en arrière et protéger leur propre drapeau d'une éventuelle attaque ennemie! Et quand bien même la navigatrice se doutait que personne ne viendrait s'en prendre à leur base, s'aventurer ainsi dans cette ville, avec le sens de l'orientation inexistant du sabreur, risquait de les mettre dans une situation pire que délicate. Surtout compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient à se déplacer et à combattre. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impossible.

« - **Comment ça, ils sont partis se battre?! On leur avait dit de garder le drapeau! C'est trop dangereux dans leur état!**

**- Je pense que la situation commence à leur peser. Ils veulent en finir au plus vite, ils sont allés affronter le meneur de l'équipe adverse.**

**- Bordel, mais on avait décidé que c'était à Sanji de s'en charger!**

**- Je sais bien, mais quand je les ai aperçu, ils livraient déjà bataille.**

**- Je vais les tuer!** S'égosilla la demoiselle.»

Fumante de rage, elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes dans le vain espoir de se calmer. Zen... inspirer, souffler, tranquillement. C'était pas si grave en fin de compte. De toute façon, aucun de leur plan n'avait jamais été suivi jusqu'au bout, pourquoi cela aurait-il du être le cas cette fois-ci ? Et puis, ils s'étaient suffisamment forts pour se débrouiller seuls. Elle parlait bien des deux bourrins de l'équipage, des deux têtes dont la prime était la plus élevée. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, même dans le pétrin dans lequel était fourré son capitaine et le second, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Quand la navigatrice ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, plus sereine qu'il y a quelques instants, Brook avait disparu, certainement était-il retourné se battre aux côtés des autres. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, avait à s'y remettre si elle ne voulait pas rester sur la touche. C'était elle la meneuse de l'équipe pour cette partie. La victoire, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'obtenir. Elle seule était en droit de s'emparer de l'étendard adverse et de le brûler.

Puis, alors qu'elle venait de reprendre sa course, Nami se figea à nouveau.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait là-dedans. Si seulement le meneur pouvait prendre le drapeau ennemi, l'enfoiré de l'équipe opposée devait bien se diriger vers leur base, non? Il aurait normalement du se ruer vers l'est de la ville. En fait, selon les prévisions de la cartographe, il devrait déjà y être et s'être fait surprendre par Usopp, qui était placé discrètement sur les toits pour ne lui laisser aucun échappatoire. Et quand bien même il ne se dirigeait pas vers le port où était établi les Chapeau de Paille, Sanji était chargé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce gosse et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Alors que fichait-il vraisemblablement proche de son propre camp? Pourquoi ne participait-il pas à la bataille?

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes quand elle comprit ce qui était en train de se tramer. Ils venaient d'accepter un jeu pour sortir Luffy et Zoro de la galère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le perdant du jeu devait céder la chose de son choix au vainqueur et ce gamin étrange avait décidé de tout, mais ça avait l'air réglo. Il leur avait assuré que s'il perdait la partie, il lèverait le sort sur leur deux compagnons. Eux, s'ils perdaient aller devenir ses prisonniers.

Mais au final, cet enfoiré n'avait que faire du résultat de la partie. Il savait bien que ces deux nigauds étaient trop impatients et viendraient forcément d'eux même à sa rencontre pour essayer de lui refaire le portrait et arranger leur situation. Il n'avait qu'à les attendre sagement quelque part et se laisser cueillir.

Depuis le début, ils marchaient tous tête baissée dans le piège de ce gamin. Mais comment avaient-ils pu être aussi stupide ?!

Serrant les poings sous la fureur de sa propre bêtise, Nami s'élança au travers de la rue inondée aussi vite qu'elle le put. Il fallait absolument qu'elle les retrouve avant qu'ils ne soient trop tard...

**2**

_Ne le lâche pas._

Dans sa tête, un pêle-mêle de paroles, de cris, de rires et de moqueries s'entrechoquant résonnait sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment le sens.

_Ne le lâche pas. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte, ta main ne doit quitter la sienne. Restez ensemble. Toujours. A partir de maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve enfin la solution. Ça ira. Il ne faut pas s'en faire. Je vous sortirais de là, c'est une promesse. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais s'il vous plaît, soyez patient._

Ce n'était que des souvenirs qui revenaient à sa mémoire de la façon la plus désordonnée qui soit.

_Il dépend de toi à présent. Prends soin de lui. Ça ne devrait pas être compliquer, non? Tu as toujours été celui de l'équipage qui le comprenait le mieux. Il vaut peut-être mieux que ce soit toi que quelqu'un d'autre en fait. Fais pas cette tête là, ça te va plutôt bien le rôle de la nounou! Eh, ça t'embêterais, toi, qu'on reste toujours comme ça? Souris un peu, c'est pas si grave! Pousse-toi! Je veux plus te voir, t'es nul. Dis... J'aimerais bien que ce soit toujours comme ça. Enfin, je veux dire, même quand on sera libre de se déplacer comme on veut. Je voudrais bien qu'on reste comme on est là. Pas toi?_

_Ouais, je le promets._

_Merci, Zoro!_

Un éclair éclata dans le ciel noir en même temps qu'un rire cristallin et fou résonnait sinistrement aux oreilles de l'épéiste. Mais il n'y faisait plus attention maintenant, alors qu'il cherchait avec peine sa respiration, une main sur sa gorge. Genou à terre, il suffoquait. Et plus il manquait d'air plus les rires autour de lui s'intensifiaient, comme si leur propriétaire se délectait du spectacle pitoyable qu'offrait le grand Roronoa Zoro.

«**Merde...**» Murmura-t-il simplement, alors qu'il sentait ses poumons le brûler comme jamais auparavant. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la garde de ses katanas. Contractant ses muscles, le sabreur rassembla toutes ses forces pour se relever. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus il sentait son énergie se vider. Sa vision commençait d'ailleurs à se flouter. Pourtant, il n'en avait cure. Il avait une promesse à tenir, il avait une mission à accomplir et celle-ci n'était qu'à quelques pas seulement de lui.

Luffy était allongé là, dans une flaque où se mêlaient eau de pluie et sang, inerte. Si le vert avait déjà du mal à respirer, lui devait avoir le souffle totalement coupé.

Zoro tressaillit en posant les yeux sur le corps immobile de son capitaine. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? Peut-être avaient-ils été séparé trop longtemps? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Lui-même était encore en train de respirer. Très faiblement, avec beaucoup de mal et une douleur terrible qui lui écrasait les poumons, certes. Mais il respirait. Il était encore en vie. Et Luffy était tout aussi robuste que lui, si ce n'était plus. Rien ne pouvait venir à bout du petit brun. Il avait bien survécu à une brûlure à la poitrine, à tout un tas de chutes dans l'eau alors qu'il était détenteur d'un fruit du démon, et encore à bien pire, non? Alors ce n'allait pas être quelques secondes séparé de son second qui allait le terrasser! Il ne pouvait pas mourir aussi stupidement ! Pas lui, pas par sa faute!

Les mâchoires du bretteur se crispèrent en une grimace de colère. Une vive rage de vivre avait forcé ses jambes à soutenir son poids un peu plus longtemps. Les rires fous autour de lui s'amplifièrent et, dans le brouhaha que cela créait dans son esprit fatigué, Zoro crut distinguer quelques moqueries à son égard. Mais il s'en fichait, quand bien même il aurait voulu trancher en deux leur propriétaire et lui faire connaître la pire des morts. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Le vert grimaça de douleur en même temps que l'air qu'il trouvait brûlant traversait sa trachée pour venir alimenter ses poumons meurtris. Sous lui, il sentit ses jambes vaciller. _Tenez bon..._

Trois pas. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour rejoindre Luffy et les sauver tous les deux. Trois pas. Ses poumons pouvaient bien supporter un peu plus longtemps la douleur que provoquait l'oxygène ou à défaut le manque total d'air, non? Ses jambes pouvaient bien le soutenir pour faire ces trois foutus pas, non? Ses pieds n'appartenaient qu'à lui, alors il n'avait qu'à penser «emmenez-moi là-bas» et ils le feraient, non? Mais pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le contrôle de son corps lui échappait totalement? Ces quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son capitaine lui semblaient infranchissables.

«**Tu as échoué! Vous êtes morts!**»

Dans la symphonie assourdissante du tonnerre, de la pluie et des rires moqueurs, cette phrase cruelle et presque enfantine siffla à ses oreilles et lui fit l'effet d'un couteau en plein cœur. Sa rage grandit au fur et à mesure que l'écho de ces paroles accusatrices s'évanouissait.

Il n'avait pas perdu. Pas encore. Pas tant qu'il serait toujours en vie et capable de bouger. Quand bien même il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il ne perdrait pas. La fureur qu'il portait à cet instant à son propre égard et à la cause de tous leurs malheurs lui permit de faire un pas vers Luffy, avant qu'il ne s'effondre contre les pavés trempés de la place. Le bras tendu, il ne parvint qu'à frôler les mèches brunes de son capitaine.

Tout devint étrangement lumineux et blanc à sa vision. Zoro se sentit vaguement suffoquer, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il arrivait tout juste percevoir les mouvements légers et bien trop rapides de sa poitrine, à entendre ses inspirations rauques et difficiles qui n'étaient que les réflexes de son corps. Mais l'air ne rentrait déjà plus dans ses poumons ou alors uniquement pour les brûler.

Dans sa tête, il n'y avait que les rires cristallins et malsains de son ennemi qui résonnaient. Puis bientôt, il ne sentit plus rien.

Bordel, il n'était pas loin pourtant...

**«ZORO!»**

* * *

**Note importante _(ou pas)_:** Vous avez commencé avec la fin de l'histoire ! Parce que c'est carrément plus drôle de vous lâcher _in media res_ ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Si ce chapitre est là pour vous faire pousser un gros "WTF ?!" toutes les explications auront une réponse au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Et si Zoro est mort ou pas... bonne question (a). Cela viendra en son temps mes amis.

Autrement, le chapitre 2 est déjà entièrement tapé ! Je le publierais, je pense, le mois prochain, ou peut-être avant, ça dépendra de comment je réussi à avancer dans l'écriture du reste. Je vous invite à laisser vos impressions ! Sinon.. Sinon, je tue Zoro ! -sort loin-

A la prochaine mes kiwis ! :D

**Le Roi féminin des citrouilles.**


	2. Il ne bat plus

**Disclaimer:** One Piece a été inventé par notre maître bien-aimé, Oda qui en a tous les droits possibles et imaginables. J'emprunte juste Lu-chan et Zoro pour leur faire faire des trucs pas très nets !

**Rating:** T (pour le moment)

**Pairing:** ZoLu

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour mes potirons chéris ! Comment allez-vous ? Heureux de me revoir ? Moi je suis bien contente ! Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter mon premier chapitre ! _(même si j'en ai payé la moitié ! -sort-)_ Je vous aime très fort ! Voici le deuxième, bien avant la date prévue, mais ce n'est pas plus mal finalement !

**Note:** Vous allez encore me détester ! (a) Huuuum... Pour ceux qui se demandent si Zoro meurt... JE SAIS PAS ! Et vous non plus, vous ne saurez pas avant un moment. Voici ce qui devait être le vrai début de ma fiction ! On peut dire que le chapitre précédent est plutôt un Prologue. Mais pas tellement en même temps ! Bref, en gros, j'ai chamboulé la chronologie ordinaire pour mieux vous captiver ! _(ou pas)_. J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas pour ce que je fais subir à nos personnages chéris et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre-ci !

**ENJOY IT !** :D

* * *

**1**

Les courses effrénées au milieu des bois, les cris, les appels, se répercutant sur la cime des arbres pour mourir dans le silence de la nuit. C'était un bien triste ballet que jamais les membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille ne pensaient avoir à interpréter, et encore moins lorsque cela concernait deux de leurs précieux compagnons.

Une pente plus loin, un ruisseau passé, les traces d'une lutte acharnée suivies, après des chutes dans la boue et la mousse humide, sous le regard des chouettes qui, étrangement, semblaient bien agitées, enfin ils les trouvèrent.

Ils étaient là, allongés à terre, entre les arbres dont l'écorce était imprimée de la bataille qui s'était déroulée ici. L'un servant de bouclier à l'autre, leur expression crispée sur leur visage inconscient.

Nami fut la première sur les lieux et s'écria alors:

**«- Luffy ! Zoro !»**

avant de se précipiter vers eux, suivie très rapidement par Usopp et Brook, et dégagea le corps lourd de Zoro d'au dessus de son capitaine.

Ils étaient vivants mais aucun des deux pirates ne bougeaient malgré les secousses vaines de leurs camarades. Les paupières closes, ils semblaient tout simplement endormis, si on omettait leur expression anormalement tendue. Sous les ordres d'une Nami tremblante d'inquiétude, qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester la plus neutre possible, les pirates ne laissèrent pas les interrogations qui fusaient dans leurs esprits prendre le dessus et les laisser bêtement à se questionner sans agir. La priorité était de les secourir. Il fallait les amener à Chopper le plus vite possible. Ils déposèrent alors les corps meurtris de leur camarades sur une civière improvisée avec quelques rondins de bois que les garçons se chargèrent de tirer.

La belle rousse sonna alors le rappel et près d'une demi-heure plus tard, tout l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille fut réuni et paré à lever l'ancre au moindre ordre de leur navigatrice. Ordre qu'elle donna, à peine le dernier de leur membre eut-il posé un pied sur le navire, et ainsi, le Thousand Sunny s'éloigna des côtes mystérieuses et dangereuses de cet îlot forestier.

Bien sûr, la priorité fut d'emmener les blessés à Chopper afin qu'il se charge du diagnostic. Et, tandis que le bâtiment voguait au travers des flots calmes, les six autres pirates attendirent dans un silence des plus pesant Brook ne joua pas un de ses fabuleux airs de violon, ni ne demanda la permission de voir la culotte des femmes, Franky ne sortit aucune de ses Super phrases, Usopp ne mentit pas, et même Nami ne pesta pas, Robin ne lit pas non plus. Seul Sanji gardait sa vieille habitude de se griller une cigarette, qu'il ne savoura étrangement pas. Tous avaient la tête basse et l'esprit plein d'interrogations, attendant enfin que Chopper ne sorte de la pièce pour peut-être leur donner de bonnes nouvelles.

Et ils patientèrent ainsi de longues minutes, qui se transformèrent en heures où chacun d'eux, tour à tour s'avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie sans oser y toquer pour demander des nouvelles. Et finalement, alors que Nami s'était décidée à s'enquérir de la situation, le local de soin s'ouvrit enfin, en un grincement que l'équipage pensait salvateur. Mais ils abandonnèrent tous leur espoir lorsqu'ils virent la mine déconfite et palote du petit renne.

«- **Je crois que c'est au delà de mes compétences..** Souffla-t-il d'un air désespéré que ses camarades ne lui connaissaient pas.»

Ce fut cet instant que Sanji choisit pour proposer un thé à tout le monde.

Dans la cuisine, la même ambiance lourde s'installa entre les pirates. Tous étaient à nouveau silencieux et contemplaient leur reflet dans l'infusion chaude que leur avait servi le cuisiner du navire. Ce fut finalement Brook qui brisa le mutisme de l'équipage en se tournant vers le médecin.

«- **Alors, qu'as-tu découvert qui te mette dans un état pareil, Chopper?**

**- Je crois que je ne comprend même pas ce que j'ai découvert.. **Avoua-t-il, accablé par son impuissance.

- **Essaye de nous expliquer.** Intervint Nami, avec douceur.

- **Je ne trouve aucune explication logique. C'est totalement insensé!**

**- Dis-nous au moins ce qui t'inquiète ainsi! Qu'est ce que tu as découvert?»**

Le petit renne prit une longue inspiration, avant de soupirer tout aussi longuement, son souffle venant faire vibrer la surface de sa boisson chaude à laquelle il n'avait pas le cœur de toucher.

Le docteur, et avant tout scientifique qu'il était, se retrouvait face à un épineux problème. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à aider les gens, Chopper n'arrivait même pas à dresser un diagnostic cohérent. Ce qu'il avait pu remarquer sur les corps de ses amis n'avait aucune explication sensée. Du moins, pas qui ne vienne soudainement à son esprit rationnel.

Mais peut-être était-ce cela le problème? Peut-être était-ce justement qu'il cherchait une cause raisonnable à l'état de ses amis. Il avait presque oublié dans quel monde il vivait. Il était un renne pouvant parler et prendre forme humaine après tout. Il avait rencontré un garçon au corps élastique, une femme faisant éclore des morceaux de corps au gré de ses envies. Il comptait dans ses connaissances un squelette parlant, coiffé d'un afro. Alors pourquoi tout ce qui se produisait autour de lui devrait être logique? Pourquoi, même quand il est question de maladie, ce monde n'offrirait pas quelques bizarreries?

Chopper chercha alors dans son esprit quelques folles fantaisies qui expliqueraient l'état de ses amis. Il savait, pour avoir bandé leurs plaies qu'ils s'étaient durement battus. La clé de leur état était peut-être là. Il s'agissait peut-être du résultat de ce combat.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, chacun attendait et redoutait les prochaines paroles de leur médecin. Était-ce si grave pour le mettre dans un tel état?

Quand le plus jeune de l'équipage releva la tête, les autres retinrent leur respiration. Alors? Questionnaient leurs yeux.

«- **Vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre en les transportant sur le navire?** Demanda-t-il finalement.»

Usopp et Brook échangèrent un regard interrogatif. C'étaient eux qui s'étaient chargés de les rapatrier sur le navire. Il fallait dire qu'en voyant leurs amis ainsi à terre, ils avaient paniqué et agit surtout dans la précipitation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient le triste privilège de trouver les deux membres les plus puissants de leur équipage sans conscience et visiblement plus qu'amochés. Cela était déjà un fait très bizarre en soi, quand on sait qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas du genre à abandonner ou perdre un combat si facilement. Chacun d'eux chercha dans ses souvenirs encore frais le moindre détail qui pourrait être utile à leur ami pour aider les deux blessés.

«- **Bien... Ils avaient l'air mal en point lorsqu'on les a découvert.** Commença le menteur, qui ne voyait pas où le renne voulait en venir.

- **Oui. Et quand on les déplaçait, il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. [...] Mais cela s'est calmé quand on les a rallongé.** Expliqua le squelette, sous les hochements de tête approbateur du sniper. **Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux! Bien que je n'ai pas d'yeux!» **

Chopper écouta le musicien de bord avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, le front plissé et la mine dubitative. Il avait fait la même découverte que lui apparemment.. Le petit renne pensa tout d'abord comme le médecin qu'il était et essaya de chercher une nouvelle cause rationnelle. Mais pour avoir mis les deux-là à terre, cela ne pouvait pas l'être. Alors il commença à chercher même la plus loufoque des explications. Dans la mesure du possible, tout de même. Après tout, il aurait été totalement impossible d'oublier en l'espace de quelques instants seulement de faire usage de sa raison, aussi rigoureusement qu'il avait appris à le faire aux côtés de Doctorine. Quand le tas d'os se mit à plaisanter stupidement -ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs les remarques de Franky-, le jeune médecin bondit sur ses pattes, les oreilles toutes dressées.

«- **Il ne faut pas qu'ils se réveillent maintenant!** S'écria-t-il en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine.»

A nouveau, des paires d'yeux emplies d'incompréhension se rencontrèrent et se questionnèrent silencieusement. Qu'avait bien pu découvrir le petit renne? Qu'est ce qui le paniquait autant? Le signal silencieux, autorisant chacun d'entre eux à se lever de sa place pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie et exiger des réponses à leurs questions, fut donné par Robin dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur curieuse qu'on lui connaissait assez mal.

En un hochement de tête entendu, tous s'approchèrent de la salle de soin mais ce fut la belle ténébreuse qui en ouvrit la porte et qui pénétra dans la pièce la première.

Il y eut d'abord un long silence quand les membres de l'équipage virent leurs amis ainsi couverts de bandages et allongés côte à côte, le visage maintenant si impassible et pâle qu'ils auraient tous cru que leur deux compagnons étaient morts, si leurs poitrines ne se soulevaient pas à rythme régulier. Cela les changeaient d'ailleurs bien de l'expression tendue et étranges qu'ils avaient arborés quand Nami les avait retrouvés au beau milieu de ces bois sinistres. Son cœur se serra bizarrement à cette pensée et, elle se sentit le devoir de faire un pas en avant pour questionner le médecin de bord.

«- **Hé Chopper... **Commença-t-elle.»

Sa voix était peut-être trop douce pour elle et trahissait bien son inquiétude. Sanji ne manqua pas de le remarquer, bien évidemment et il lança un regard peiné à la belle rousse. _C'est vrai que c'est elle qui les connaît le mieux sur ce fichu rafiot. _Il voulut un instant s'avancer vers elle pour la réconforter avant même que le docteur-animal ne le fasse. Après tout, il devinait aisément sa peine. Lui-même, et il était certain que tous les autres aussi, se posait silencieusement la question qu'elle allait prochainement formuler à haute voix.

Chopper stoppa tout mouvement alors qu'il était en train de nouer, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi ni le lui demande, un foulard autour d'un poignet de chacun de ses camarades pour les attacher ensemble. Il se tourna vers Nami et attendit la suite de sa phrase.

«-** Ils ne sont pas en danger? Je veux dire... Ils n'ont pas de blessures graves ou bien ils ne sont pas dans le coma ou une connerie du genre... hein?**»

Sa phrase fit partir le cuisinier au quart de tour. Il frappa dans ses mains d'un coup et, les yeux en cœur, il tournoyait sur lui-même, comme un parfait idiot. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il le savait parfaitement. Agir ainsi ne le faisait passer que pour le dernier des abrutis, mais... L'atmosphère semblait tellement tendue, tout le monde étaient tellement sur les nerfs qu'il pouvait bien se permettre cette idiotie pour alléger un peu l'air étouffant d'inquiétude qui régnait dans l'infirmerie, non ? C'est pour cela qu'il prit sa voix niaise ordinaire pour lancer, plein -pour une fois- d'une fausse admiration:

«- **Aaah, Nami-swan ! Tu es tellement belle quand tu t'inquiètes pour ces idiots!**»

La réaction de la rousse ne se fit pas attendre. Gênée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête en un mouvement dédaigneux en essayant de dissimuler ses rougeurs. Inquiète ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Qui ne l'était pas à l'heure actuelle ? Peut-être Robin.. Quoiqu'il était toujours extrêmement difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière ce visage trop souvent neutre d'expression. Mais elle devait certainement l'être pour cette heure, quand bien même elle ne le montrerait pas. Et Nami non plus d'ailleurs, ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle aussi avait son honneur, mince !

«- C**-C'est juste que Zoro me doit plein d'argent! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt avant de m'avoir remboursée ! C'est tout !** »

Mais sa réponse ne fit que ricaner le reste de l'assemblée, qui trouvait plutôt mignon que la « sorcière » de l'équipage réagisse de la sorte. Celle-ci se défendit un temps face aux regards trop attendris de ses compagnons et du mémorable discours de Brook sur la valeur de l'amitié, qui prit fin grâce au poing énervé de la cartographe, qui prouva ainsi que même les squelettes pouvait voir apparaître des bosses au sommet de leur crâne.

«- **J'suis pas inquiète, j'vous dis !** S'écria-t-elle.»

Puis, vexée, elle tourna le dos à ses amis en boudant. Et Sanji se mit à lui proposer mille et une choses pour se faire pardonner d'avoir cru qu'elle s'inquiétait alors que cela se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'elle ne l'était absolument pas. Franky eut la malheureuse idée de s'essayer à l'humour, en rétorquant que se devait certainement être le nez de Brook dont il s'agissait.

«- **Mais... Je n'ai pas de nez.** Répondit bêtement le musicien de l'équipage.

- **Précisément !**

**- … OH ! Quel humour fort subtile ! YOHOHOHO ! **S'exclama vivement le squelette quand il eut enfin comprit.

- **LA FERME !**»

Un coup de poing bien placé de la rousse en furie fit taire les deux plaisantins, qui se massèrent leur crâne douloureux en grommelant.

«- **Si ça continue comme ça, on fera pas de vieux os..** Marmonna le charpentier, une extension non programmée de son corps étant miraculeusement apparue au sommet de sa tête.

- **Les miens sont déjà assez vieux comme ça! Yohohoho!** Rétorqua Brook, une seconde bosse ayant poussé sur la première.

-** Bon sang, vous savez pas vous calmer quand la situation est grave ?!** »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut les coups de pieds terribles de Sanji qui les forcèrent au silence, alors que Nami soupirait de désespérance, en se massant les tempes. Elle se demanda même un instant si Luffy ne recrutait pas les gens en fonction de leur degré de débilité.. Quoique, ce n'était pas tellement flatteur pour elle, alors se devait être le jeu du hasard qui avait fait que des abruti pareils aient embarqué avec eux.

Lâchant finalement son front, la navigatrice frappa du pied à terre pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre et monopoliser l'attention.

«- **Alors ! Est-ce que ce crétin sans cervelle pourra régler sa dette, oui ou non ?**»

Chopper, qui avait eut le temps de nouer ensemble les poignets de l'épéiste et du capitaine du navire, pivota vers la jeune femme sa chaise de bureau et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la mine tout à fait sérieuse.

«- **Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire. Ils vont parfaitement bien. En fait, leurs blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Enfin.. comparé à d'autres qu'ils ont pu recevoir. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient normalement pas tarder à se réveiller...** Expliqua le petit médecin, sans pour autant sourire à cette bonne nouvelle. »

Tout l'équipage pourtant, poussa à l'unisson un immense soupir de soulagement et s'échangèrent quelques accolades accompagnées des traditionnels «je le savais.», «ouf!», «quel soulagement». De toute façon, rien ne pouvait venir au bout de ces deux forces de la nature ou alors cela n'existait pas encore. Cela leur apparurent comme une évidence. Pourtant, c'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'un des leur se blessait. Ils avaient beau se dire qu'il en faudrait des montagnes pour les écraser, ils s'inquiétaient quand même et se rongeaient les ongles dans l'attente de leur réveil ou d'une réponse du médecin, puis, ils se disaient qu'ils étaient bien bêtes de s'être fait un sang d'encre pareil. Mais n'était-ce pas cela, l'amitié?

Cependant, Robin ne partagea pas le soulagement général qui avait gagné ses compagnons et s'approcha alors du médecin pour continuer la phrase qu'il avait semblé laisser en suspens.

«- **Mais ..?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme qui fit pourtant cesser tout mouvement autour d'elle.»

Chopper déglutit et posa son regard sur ses deux amis, qui ainsi allongés, semblaient simplement dormir, puis se tourna à nouveau face à tous ses compagnons et lâcha en un souffle:

«- **Le cœur de Luffy ne bat plus.**»

* * *

Vous me haïssez, hein ? Mais moi je vous aiiiiime ! Si vous voulez cracher votre haine sur moi, je vous en prie, c'est juste en bas et mes élans maso sont en plein éveil en ce moment ! _(ok, c'est louche!)_ J'espère que mes tentatives d'humour ne vous ont pas fait fuir ! D'ailleurs, OUI ! J'ai coupé des morceaux de l'explication de Brook ! Vous les aurez une prochaine fois, ha ha ha ! _-fuit loin-_

**A une prochaine fois mes citrouilles chéries !**


	3. Réveil compliqué

**Disclaimer:** Si One Piece était à moi, ce ne serait plus un shonen depuis longtemps.. En attendant, c'est la propriété de maître Oda.

**Rating:** T (pour le moment)

**Pairing:** ZoLu

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Je tiens mes délais ! C'est magnifique, hein ? (c'juste que je m'ennuie à 5h du mat, moi !) Enfin.. bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur ! Je vous aime, bande de kiwi !

Fandeyaoi, voici mon paiement, un joli chapitre tout chaud ! Alors range cette batte ! -part se cacher- Merci pour ton joli review ! C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas faire dans le mélo-dramatique, et puis, c'est bien leur genre de déconner comme ça !

**Note:** Ce chapitre est un chapitre.. inutile ? -sort- Disons qu'il avait besoin d'être là pour la suite de l'histoire. En fait, je psychote un peu sur cette fiction aussi. Je veux que les chapitres aient à peu près la même longueur (entre 2500 et 3000 mots) donc pour le moment, le champ d'action est restreint, mais ça bougera dans un ou deux chapitres ! En attendant, vous en avait déjà un peu plus sur ce qui arrive à nos pirates préférés.

**ENJOY IT !** :D

* * *

**1**

**«- Le cœur de Luffy ne bat plus.»**

Dans l'infirmerie, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Pendant un instant, aucun des membres des Chapeau de paille n'osa faire le moindre geste ou même respirer. Chacun fixait avec des yeux exorbités de surprise et d'incompréhension le jeune médecin. Avaient-ils bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ils avaient peut-être halluciné? C'était très certainement faux. Après tout, leur ami était là, allongé dans le lit à quelques pas seulement d'eux. Il respirait parfaitement et semblait être tout juste endormi. Alors... C'était bien impossible que son cœur ne batte plus. Ça voudrait dire qu'il serait mort, et tout semblait indiquer que ce n'était pas le cas! Sa poitrine se soulevait à rythme lent et régulier, et Chopper venait de leur annoncer qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

L'éternelle cigarette de Sanji lui glissa entre les lèvres et tomba à terre. Il fit un pas en avant, et ouvrit la bouche, mais la voix qui sortit de sa gorge était celle d'Usopp, qui venait de lui couper la parole avant même qu'il ne la prenne.

«- **M-Mais c'est impossible, voyons Chopper ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait vivre alors que son cœur ne bat plus ?**»

Tous acquiescèrent. Le sniper venait de formuler à haute voix leur pensée. Bien vite, chacun des membres se répéta la même phrase. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Chopper devait leur faire une blague. De très mauvais goût, et pas drôle du tout, mais ce n'était qu'une blague. Un brouhaha s'éleva rapidement dans la salle de soin. Une partie de l'équipage se mit à ricaner nerveusement, l'autre essayait de se rassurer en se répétant que ce n'était pas vrai, et tous ensemble, presque dans le même mouvement, ils lui rabâchèrent ce que le canonnier venait de lui dire.. Mais, le silence fut restauré par le médecin de bord, qui bondit sur ses pattes pour prendre son apparence humaine.

«- **Je sais tout ça ! Je sais que c'est impossible!** Cria-t-il.»

Ses compagnons cessèrent tout piaillement et déglutirent en chœur alors que leur regard se fixait sur le plus jeune de la bande qui soupira longuement une fois le calme revenu.

Appuyée contre le bureau, Robin était la seule à être demeurée silencieuse. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les deux infirmes. Inconscients, blessés, perdus en forêt, en pleine nuit, un cœur qui arrête de battre mais un homme qui vit toujours, une corde liant deux poignets ensemble... L'archéologue passa en revue toutes les informations que Chopper leur avait données en même temps qu'elle installa son menton au creux de sa main, tout à fait pensive. Puis, quand le silence reprit la place qui lui était du, la brune releva la tête vers ses compagnons et, la plus sérieuse du monde, émit l'hypothèse suivante:

«- **Peut-être que Luffy va se transformer en mort-vivant assoiffé de chair saignante.**»

Usopp démarra au quart de tour.

«- **Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils?! Arrête avec tes idées morbides !** Rétorqua-t-il, n'appréciant pas tellement la plaisanterie de son amie. C'est qu'elle pouvait être réellement sérieuse parfois en disant des trucs comme ça.»

«- **Pour la chair saignante, il en est déjà assoiffé.** Ajouta Sanji en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette.»

Il s'attira les hochements de tête positifs de tous ses compagnons. C'était vrai que côté viande, on faisait difficilement plus fan que Luffy et dire qu'il en était assoiffé était loin d'être un euphémisme. Il suffisait de voir la quantité de bave qui pendait à ses lèvres quand il était face à un magnifique gigot.

Alors qu'on ne lui portait plus d'attention, Robin haussa simplement les épaules, son petit sourire énigmatique toujours collé aux lèvres et se tourna vers le petit docteur.

Sérieusement... Comment pouvaient-ils tous plaisanter ainsi alors que leurs deux amis étaient allongés là, inconscients et qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que le cœur de Luffy ne battait plus ? Ils s'en fichaient ? D'un côté, il les avait bien préparés et leur avait assuré que le capitaine et le second de l'équipage étaient hors de danger, mais... Mais c'était pas une raison ! Même lui qui avait pourtant fait tous leurs bandages, qui avait examiné la moindre de leur blessure et qui savait plus que n'importe qui que leur vie n'était pas en jeu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour eux. Certainement parce qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr que ses compagnons soient réellement hors de danger. Il y avait ce phénomène que lui et Brook avait découvert plus tôt et qui n'indiquait rien de bon. Et rien d'explicable non plus à vrai dire..

Chopper fut sorti de ses pensées par la belle archéologue.

«- **Alors, tu as une explication à cela, Docteur-san ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui trahissait la pointe de curiosité qui l'animait à ce moment là.»

Il se pinça la lèvre et fit la moue un instant. Des explications... non il n'en avait pas. Il avait quelques hypothèses, qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête et qu'on aurait pu prendre pour vraies seulement en étant fou. Devait-il les exposer comme ça et peut-être inquiéter inutilement tous ses camarades qui semblaient déjà assez soucieux, en dépit de ce qu'ils laissaient transparaître? Ils avaient beau rire ainsi et sembler prendre la chose à la rigolade, le petite renne se doutait bien que dans le fond, ils n'en menaient certainement pas large, tout comme lui. Il le savait. Depuis tout le temps qu'il avait pu passer avec eux, il avait appris à les connaître. Alors même si leur apparente désinvolture l'agaçait, il était parfaitement au courant qu'ils faisaient juste la comédie pour que l'ambiance ne tombe pas à raz les pâquerettes.

C'était une des forces de cet équipage. On allait toujours de l'avant, à bien des moments avec le sourire aux lèvres et on essayait d'alléger les cœurs. Pourtant même en sachant pertinemment cela, même en étant un de ceux qui, généralement, affrontaient les épreuves le cœur gonflé, Chopper n'arrivait pas à se laisser prendre par l'atmosphère détendue que ses amis instauraient.

«- **Eh bien, en fait...** Commença le jeune pirate.»

**2**

Il eut l'impression que ses paupières étaient faites de plomb tant il eut du mal à les ouvrir. Et quand il y parvint enfin, un voile obscur obstruait sa vision. Vaguement, quelques murmures arrivèrent à ses oreilles, mais il n'en comprit pas le sens. Alors que le silence retombait autour de lui, il attendit patiemment de pouvoir voir clair. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, il se surprit à plisser les yeux face à la lumière du soleil qui l'inondait de ses rayons et réveillait au milieu de son crâne, un mal de tête désagréable.

Il grogna longuement en passant une main dans ses cheveux et eut à peine le temps de se redresser que sa vision s'ombragea partiellement. Le soleil qui l'aveuglait jusque là fut dissimulé par il ne savait quoi et une fine main qui s'agitait devant son regard lui fit lever les yeux.

«- **Zoro! Enfin réveillé !**»

Zoro resta interdit un moment, le temps pour lui de comprendre à qui appartenait la voix qu'il entendait et de l'associer au parasol humanoïde qui se dressait devant lui. Il grinça des dents. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir trop dormi et il se sentait vaseux. Il fallut quelques instants à l'épéiste pour mettre un nom sur la personne en face de lui.

«- **Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Kuina ?** Grommela-t-il.»

Son amie d'enfance soupira longuement et roula des yeux avant de prendre la main du sabreur et de le tirer en avant pour le forcer à se relever.

«- **Tais-toi et viens.** Rétorqua-t-elle simplement.»

Une fois le vert sur ses pieds, elle tira à nouveau sur son bras pour lui intimer d'avancer alors que pour le jeune homme, le réveil était dur.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose d'anormal. Une sensation étrange l'entourait et, alors qu'il se laissait guider par la gamine au t-shirt blanc qu'il côtoyait quand il était gosse, Zoro regarda tout autour de lui. La lumière trop forte pour sa tête migraineuse lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour l'empêcher d'examiner l'endroit.

C'était le pont du Sunny. Rien de bien anormal. Mais le pont du Sunny était silencieux. Ça c'était louche. Aucun piaillement, aucun cri venant du bastingage qui lui indiquerait qu'Usopp, Luffy et Chopper étaient en train de pêcher ni aucun soupir de bien-être venant des transats des filles. C'était le calme absolu. Tout comme la mer qui entourait le navire. Elle était d'un plat parfait, à tel point qu'on aurait pu se croire sur Calm Belt, sans les monstres marins.

Puis au fur et à mesure de ses observations, son esprit s'éveillait complètement. Et de simples remarques, il passa à des constatations. Il était seul sur le navire. Avec Kuina. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle était morte... Alors comment cela se faisait qu'elle était en train de le guider sur un bateau qu'elle n'était pas sensé connaître ? En plus, elle avait gardé son apparence d'enfant, celle qu'elle avait dans le dernier souvenir que le bretteur gardait d'elle. Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Définitivement. Où étaient les autres ?

Le temps de froncer les sourcils et d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander -ou plutôt exiger- des explications à son amie d'enfance, Zoro se retrouva à l'arrière du navire, prêt de la porte de l'infirmerie de Chopper. Kuina avait disparu.

Il se retourna, cherchant du regard la gamine qui l'avait sorti du sommeil et voulut même aller vérifier sur le pont quand il l'entendit distinctement.

«- **Entre dans l'infirmerie. Il faut que tu y ailles.**»

Son front se plissa un peu plus. Ce n'était pas seulement la voix de Kuina qui lui parlait. C'était comme si elle était accompagnée de quelqu'un d'autre. Une seconde personne qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. C'était lui. Il l'identifia immédiatement. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa propre voix, comment pourrait-il passer à côté ? Quand bien même elle semblait plus jeune d'au moins une dizaine d'année, elle lui appartenait.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans ce fichu navire à la fin ?! Il était en train de perdre totalement la boule ? Ou bien son mal de crâne était tellement fort qu'il était en train d'avoir des hallucinations ? A moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise blague de cette joyeuse bande de bras cassés qui lui servaient de compagnons de voyage ?

Non, c'était impossible. Ils étaient forts pour faire des blagues, mais pas de là à faire apparaître Kuina et réussir à lui faire entendre sa propre voix de môme trop chiant. Et ce foutu mal de crâne...

«- **Tu vas ouvrir cette porte, oui ?! Il ne se réveillera que si tu l'es d'abord!**»

Il était vraiment aussi emmerdant quand il était gamin ? Merde, il venait de se réveiller, il était vaseux, sa tête partait dans tous les sens et il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui était en train de se passer actuellement. Il ne pouvait donc pas être un tant soit peu indulgent avec lui même ?

Zoro grommela et se massa les tempes alors que son regard se posait sur la poignée de la porte en face de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si important derrière pour qu'ils le pressent comme ça afin qu'il l'ouvre? Peut-être que tous les autres tenaient un meeting dedans?

Quelle bonne idée après tout, de prendre la pièce la plus petite de ce bâtiment immense pour réunir l'équipage! Il savait que ses amis n'étaient pas des plus brillants par moment, mais généralement quand ils avaient besoin de s'entretenir, c'était dans la cuisine.. Oh et puis merde ! Il verra bien ce qu'il y avait de si spécial dans cette pièce une fois dedans!

Alors, ni une, ni deux, il posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna.

Puis ce fut le trou noir. Sa vision s'assombrit soudainement et il se sentit tomber en avant. Mais il ne toucha jamais le sol.

**3**

«- … **c'est donc exactement le même phénomène que Brook quand il les a déplacé. Au début, je me suis dis que ce devait certainement être normal, après les blessures qui leur ont été infligées. Mais comme cela s'est déjà produit, dans les mêmes circonstances, je ne peux plus croire que c'est une coïncidence. Voilà ce que je sais. Pourquoi, je suis incapable de le dire. Il faudra attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Peut-être qu'ils sauront nous dire. Ou au moins nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé..**

**- Tu es en train de nous dire que si on les sépare, ils ne peuvent pas échapper à un arrêt cardiaque et donc, à la mort ?**

**- Oui. Je pense que ça a un lien avec l'arrêt du cœur de Luffy, mais je ne suis sûr de rien.**

**- M-Mais comment ça peut être possible?! C'est totalement insensé!**

**- Nami, calme-toi! Je sais que c'est incroyable, mais c'est ce que j'ai pu constater! Leur vie dépendent d'un simple contact.**»

Quand Zoro reprit ses esprits, il souffrait toujours du même mal de crâne et se sentait étrangement léger, comme s'il était en train de flotter dans un océan obscur. Il ne voyait absolument rien et parvenait juste à entendre une conversation dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. Il reconnu vaguement la voix inquiète et tremblante de Chopper et celle plus nerveuse de Nami. De quoi parlaient-ils? Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à Luffy? Il était mort?! Puis comment ça «ils»? Quelqu'un d'autre était mêlé à tout ça? Qui était-ce ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passait à la fin ?!

Bientôt, au fur et à mesure de ses interrogations, la sensation de flottement qui prenait l'épéiste de l'équipage s'en alla et se fut comme s'il venait de s'échouer sur une plage. Peu à peu, il prit conscience de ce qui l'entourait, sans le voir pour autant. Il sentait une présence à ses côtés, très proche et très faible en même temps. Une autre, un peu plus lointaine et puis tout un groupe, plus loin encore.

Il était allongé dans l'infirmerie. Cette odeur caractéristique de médicament ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il était sur le lit. Pour avoir tant été couché sur ce matelas, il le remarqua rapidement. Cela voulait dire que c'était lui, cette personne concernée par le «ils» ?! C'était lui qui était mêlé à tout ça ?! Mais comment ça se faisait ?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? C'était quoi toute cette histoire ?! Il était encore en train de rêver ou quoi ?!

Finalement et avec peine, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et fut à nouveau confronté à la lumière vive, bien que cette fois artificielle de l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'il demande des explications au médecin sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, là, tout de suite.

Mais, alors que Zoro portait une main à son front et à son crâne entièrement douloureux, tout ce qui réussit à franchir ses lèvres sèches fut un:

**«- Oh bordel, ma tête...»**

* * *

Sur ces mots très poétiques, mesdames et...**mesdames**, _ (s'il y a des hommes, montrez-vouuuuuus ! -sort-)_ voici le réveil du grand Roronoa Zoro ! Je sais que c'est pas drôle, mais ça m'amusait quelque peu, le fait qu'il ait des questions plein l'esprit que la seule chose qu'il arrive à sortir c'est ..ça !_ (oui, il m'en faut peu, j'assume..)_. Je me suis aussi amusée à écrire la scène du rêve de Zoro _(qui au départ n'était pas sensée être ça du tout, mais bon)_. D'ailleurs ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Kuina est là, baaaah, c'est une **devinette** _(oui, elle n'est pas là par hasard)_. Je pense que c'est assez simple, mais ceux qui trouveront auront droit à... une place de choix dans le panthéon des citrouilles ? -sort-

Brrref, cessons de divaguer ! J'espère que ce chapitre, aussi peu intéressant soit-il, vous a plu !

**A plus tard mes citrouilles !**


	4. Il connait Ace

**Disclaimer:** Si One Piece était à moi, ce ne serait plus un shonen depuis longtemps.. En attendant, c'est la propriété de maître Oda.

**Rating:** un gros M, parce que Zoro est réveillé et très poétique ! ... Non en fait, toujours T, mais ça changera.

**Pairing:** ZoLu

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Bien le bonjour mes chers potirons ! Désolée pour ce retard immense, mais j'ai été récemment prise par la révision des examens blancs (et des examens tout court, en fait) ponctué cela d'un peu de flemme intempestive et voilà, une semaine de retard ! Je suis vraiment navrée !

Fandeyaoi: Je suis ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule psychotique sur ça ! C'est plus joli des chapitres de la même longueur ! -sort- J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas et que mes tentatives d'humour te plairont ! Merci beaucoup !

fan nanonyme: La voici la voilà, la suite est là ! Et effectivement, c'est bien un ZoLu ! Héhé, d'ailleurs je commence à en poser les fondations.

**Note:** Ce chapitre est un peu plus léger que les derniers. En même temps, c'est pas totalement un drame ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, même si à la base, il ne devait absolument pas ressembler à ça. Mais bon, il me plaît bien ! -pour une fois- Il est peut-être moins dans le style psychologique des autres, où je m'efforçais de décrire les pensées des personnages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une semaine de retard que cela va décaler les parutions, le prochain sortira normalement la semaine prochaine, et après on reprend normalement.

**ENJOY IT !** :D

* * *

**1**

«- **Comment tu te sens?»** demanda le petit médecin.

L'infirmerie était vide maintenant, après l'euphorie générale qui avait pris chacun des membres de l'équipage au réveil de l'épéiste. Ils s'étaient tous ou presque rués sur lui, heureux de le voir sorti de son inconscience et soulagé de le savoir en bonne santé. Mais Chopper, bien qu'il fut le premier à lui sauter dessus tant son soulagement était grand, les avait tous écartés pour laisser son ami respirer avant que lui-même ne s'en charge, avec perte et fracas.

Cela n'avait pas été aisé d'ailleurs, car tout le monde n'attendait que le récit du sabreur pour enfin lever le voile sur ce qui s'était passé dans cette foret sordide. Sauf que, comme l'avait si bien souligné le petit médecin, «ça attendra qu'il aille mieux et soit parfaitement réveillé.».

Pour le moment, il avait besoin de calme. Pas seulement pour sa migraine, mais aussi pour que le docteur de l'équipage lui explique ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant. Et ça commençait mal.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à Chopper plus que par un simple grognement, Zoro essaya de s'extirper du lit en dépit des protestations du petit renne. Mais heureusement pour les nerfs du médecin, il se stoppa de lui-même quand il se rendit compte que son bras était peut-être anormalement lourd.

C'est alors qu'il posa son regard sur son poignet lié à celui de son capitaine.

«- **Chopper...**» fit le bretteur sans quitter sa main des yeux.

Chopper frémit sur le coup. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait dire? Qu'est ce qu'il fallait faire? Comment lui expliquer la situation?! Il n'allait pas aimer! Pas du tout! En plus, sa voix était beaucoup trop calme, ça annonçait rarement du bon! Il était peut-être juste de mauvaise humeur? Ou encore mal réveillé ? Oui, voilà, ça devait être ça ! Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sorti des brumes de son inconscience.

Et alors que le jeune médecin se montait un film inimaginable, le vert réprima un bâillement et se tourna vers lui.

«- **Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose qu'une ficelle rose..**

**- Ah ?**» fut tout ce que le petit animal put répondre, tandis que ses yeux papillotés de surprise.

Quoi? C'était tout? Pas de «pourquoi je suis attaché à Luffy» ou de «qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel, encore?!», pas de regard plus ou moins menaçant? Juste une simple pique sur la couleur de la ficelle?

Rejetant ses scénarios catastrophes dans un coin de son esprit, le docteur se mit à ricaner bêtement et se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

«- **J'avais que ça sous la main..** avoua-t-il, **mais... s'il te plaît, reste allongé, ne quitte pas le lit.**»

Un sourcil vert s'arqua sous l'étrange demande et son propriétaire dévisagea un instant son vis-à-vis avant de reposer son regard sur son poignet attaché et la personne à qui il était relié. Son front se plissa légèrement et Zoro porta sa main libre de mouvement à son crâne lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un bloc, réveillant son mal de tête qui avait pourtant commencé à s'estomper.

Et lorsque le pic de douleur descendit d'un cran, l'escrimeur releva immédiatement les yeux vers Chopper.

«-** Il va bien?**» demanda-t-il.

Le petit médecin déglutit et se pinça la lèvre. Que dire ? Oui, il allait bien. Enfin plus ou moins... Il fallait qu'il lui explique la situation et en même temps, lui-même aurait bien besoin que son ami éclaire sa lanterne quant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bois. Peut-être trouvera-t-il alors une solution pour eux.

«-** Chopper!Il va bien ou pas?!**»

Le susnommé sursauta et sortit alors de ses pensées. Que s'était-il produit dans cette forêt pour crisper à ce point les traits et l'expression de Zoro? Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas..

«- **Écoute Zoro... c'est assez compliqué,** commença-t-il à expliquer, **oui, il va bien et il a l'air d'être en bonne forme. C'est son cœur.. il ne bat plus. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais apparemment, il peut vivre tant qu'il te touche..**»

Étrangement, alors que le renne s'attendait à plus de réaction de la part du bretteur, celui-ci ne fit que serrer les poings et les mâchoires, avec une certaine rage, mais il n'explosa pas.

«- **Ce foutu gamin...**» se contenta-t-il de grogner.

**2**

Il se sentait... bizarre. C'était comme s'il était enveloppé dans du coton. Il sentait le moelleux de la matière de ses talons jusqu'à son nez. Ça le chatouillait un peu, mais c'était agréable. Il essaya cependant de bouger, et de se sortir de ce cocon, mais il était incapable de savoir si son corps avait suivit. Et puis, il ne voyait rien. Absolument rien.

Parfois pourtant, même en ayant les yeux fermés, on pouvait ressentir les variations de lumière derrière ses paupières. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. C'était la pénombre la plus totale. Qu'il ait les yeux ouverts ou fermés, rien ne changeait. D'ailleurs.. les avait-il clos ou non? Au pire, il s'en souciait pas vraiment.

En fait, peu à peu, il percevait la sensation agréable du coton l'enveloppant se dissiper et il ne lui restait plus qu'un quelque chose déplaisant qui lui prenait les tripes et lui les tordait. Il avait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

De la colère. Pure et simple. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait en réalité. Mais ce n'était pas la fureur de rien voir, ou de ne pas savoir s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était autre chose. Une chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt et qui lui semblait sur le coup vachement lointaine.

Il essaya un instant de chercher la cause de cette colère étrange, mais il abandonna bien vite. A la limite, c'était secondaire. Il devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, il avait des comptes à régler.

Il cria dans le vide l'entourant. C'était amusant, même avec le coton tout autour de lui, l'endroit résonnait bien. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réponde. Il entendit vaguement son prénom, d'une voix peut-être trop familière et se mit alors à se débattre et à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

«- **Réveille-toi, Luffy!** lui souffla la voix.»

Et le brun cessa tout mouvement quand il reconnut enfin la personne qui venait de parler. La même qui se tenait là, devant lui, sans avoir à y être. Les mots qu'il voulut prononcer à ce moment moururent au fond de sa gorge et tout ce que le jeune capitaine put faire, fut de tendre le bras vers son vis-à-vis pour essayer de l'atteindre.

**3**

«- **Donc.. t'es en train de me dire qu'à partir de maintenant, Luffy et moi on va devoir se coller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour continuer à vivre. C'est ça?** Récapitula rapidement Zoro.

- **En très gros, ouais. Mais il faudrait que tu m'expliques ce qui...**»

Chopper se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase, s'arrachant le regard interrogatif du second de l'équipage.

«- **Ça va pas?** Demanda le médecin, soudainement. **T'as les larmes aux yeux, on dirait que tu vas pleurer.**

**- Hein ?**»

Qu'est ce que c'était ces conneries ? Pourquoi il se mettrait à pleurer, lui et sans raison apparente ? D'un geste machinal, Zoro frotta ses yeux de sa main et fut étonné de la voir ainsi humide. C'était quoi ce bordel?

Quoique, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il avait cet espèce de poids à l'estomac, pesant et son cœur était étrangement serré comme si... comme s'il était triste.. Non. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la tristesse.. Plutôt en plus de cela, un mélange de nostalgie, d'amertume et de remords. C'était possible de ressentir tout ça à la fois?

Le sabreur releva la tête vers son jeune ami mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut un cri qui en sortit.

«- **ACE!**»

Les deux pirates se retournèrent dans le même mouvement. Luffy venait de se redresser soudainement, le bras tendu devant lui, comme un gosse qui vient de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Il regarda un instant autour de lui, un peu perdu et déboussolé. Mais quand il aperçut ses amis, le brun se mit immanquablement à sourire.

«- **Wahou, j'ai fait un rêve dément ! J'ai revu Ace, mais juste après, il s'est transformé en gigot!** Expliqua-t-il en riant bêtement, puis ajouta, quand il vit les expressions incrédules de ses camarades: **Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a les gars? Vous faites des drôles de têtes! **»

Et alors qu'il partit dans un éclat de rire dont lui seul avait le secret, Chopper, on ne peut plus soulagé, lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant et en criant de joie. Ce qui eut d'ailleurs tôt fait de rameuter tout le reste de l'équipage.

Chacun exprima plus ou moins sa joie et son soulagement de revoir le capitaine enfin éveillé, envahissant rapidement l'espace restreint de l'infirmerie. Zoro lui, resta tout à fait silencieux et considéra sa main attachée à celle de Luffy.

«- **Sanji, j'ai faim ! **» cria celui-ci, son estomac se faisant l'écho de ses paroles, en voyant le blond, encore dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ou plutôt retourné dans l'encadrement de la porte, vu la marque de sabot sur sa joue et la clope entre ses doigts. Chopper n'avait pas du apprécié qu'il fume dans la salle de soin. Mais bien sûr, avant que le coq ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Nami démarra au quart de tour et l'attrapa par l'oreille pour s'approcher avec lui des deux infirmes.

«- **Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Va pas trop vite en besogne, toi!** Lança-t-elle en pointant son index sous le nez de Luffy, alors qu'elle ne lâchait toujours pas Sanji qui, les yeux en cœur, se laissait faire. **D'abord, tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là!**»

Le chapeau de paille se stoppa net, alors qu'il eut tout juste le temps de sauter sur ses pieds, debout sur le matelas.

«- **Bah, on s'est pris une belle raclée! Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui est arrivé d'autre ? Et pourquoi Zoro est attaché à ma main?** Questionna-t-il en papillotant des paupières, alors qu'il secouait frénétiquement son poignet entravé.»

Le vert siffla légèrement d'agacement, mais laissa couler, encore étonné des sentiments étranges qu'il avait ressentit quelques instants plus tôt et qui commençait à peine à s'estomper. Les autres soupirèrent, mi-amusés mi-exaspérés. Mais ce fut Chopper qui, une fois de plus, se lança dans les explications. Cependant, Luffy le coupa juste avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'exprimer.

«- **On peut pas manger d'abord? J'ai vraiment faim, là!**»

**4**

Dans la cuisine, une bonne et forte odeur de viande commençait à emplir l'air et aurait fait largement baver le jeune capitaine de l'équipage s'il n'était pas en train d'écouter attentivement les explications du petit renne -qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié, en fin de compte-.

«- **Tu ne te sens pas bizarre ni rien ?** Questionna ce dernier.

-** Bah j'ai faim !**»

Soupir général. Comment peut-il être aussi désinvolte et insouciant alors qu'on vient de lui expliquer que toute sa vie dépend d'un contact avec son second ? Sa capacité à pouvoir aborder les choses avec détachement était parfois vraiment épatante, mais dans cette situation, c'était plutôt embêtant. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu.

Puis d'un seul coup, ce fut comme si Luffy comprit l'ampleur de tout cela et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-même.

«- **M-Mais alors...** commença-t-il.

- **Ecoute, Luffy,** fit Chopper, le front plissé d'un air vraiment désolé, **je ferais de mon mieux pour guérir ça au plus vite, promis! Et puis, c'est pas si grave que ça, hein? Ça aurait pu être pire.**

- **Mais non ! Si j'ai la main attachée, c'est comme si j'avais une main en moins. Ça veut dire que je vais manger deux fois plus lentement !**

**- QUAND EST-CE QUE TU CESSERAS DE PENSER AVEC TON ESTOMAC ?!**»

Le poing fulminant de Nami s'écrasa avec fracas sur le crâne du brun, alors que la belle rousse vociféra encore longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp ne tente de la calmer. Il se mangea un coup perdu d'ailleurs, en pleine mâchoire et tomba à terre sous les éclats de rire de Franky qui se moquait gentiment, mais bruyamment de lui.

Zoro avait conservé le même mutisme dans lequel il s'était enveloppé dans l'infirmerie et grogna juste en voyant s'approcher Sanji, tablier attaché en poêle en main.

«- **Alors,** lança le blond avec un sourire malicieux,** on va jouer les nounous maintenant ?**

**- Fous-toi encore de moi et je te castre! **Râla la fine lame.

**- Ce serait gâcher un beau patrimoine..**»

Les deux rivaux cessèrent leur chamaillerie habituelle et, les yeux largement ouverts de surprise, se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Robin, assise sur le canapé, qui les regardait tous deux, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. En remarquant l'ahurissement de ses amis, l'archéologue se contenta de hausser les épaules innocemment avant de retourner dans son livre.

«- **A TAAAABLE!» **cria le coq, étrangement gaga.

**5**

Bizarrement, une fois tous à table, un silence total s'était installé, certainement dû à Luffy qui fixait les plats d'un air suspicieux. Non en fait... il réfléchissait, ce qui avait causé le mutisme de tout son équipage qui le dévisageait avec étonnement, alors que son propre visage devenait de plus en plus rouge au fil des secondes.

Puis, soudainement, suscitant un sursaut chez la grande partie de ses amis, le petit brun releva la tête.

«- **Je ne peux pas manger avec une seule main,** déclara-t-il. **D'habitude, je mange d'une main et je chaparde de l'autre, mais là, je peux pas faire les deux en même temps! Ça veut dire que je vais moins manger que pour un repas normal !**

**- Ça nous laissera peut-être enfin une chance de pouvoir manger ce que l'on veut, nous.** Rétorqua Usopp.

- **Mais j'ai faim! **» râla le capitaine de sa voix d'enfant contrarié.

Et alors que tout le monde roula des yeux face à la logique totalement inexistante de celui qui était sensé les mener, Zoro l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui. Luffy se retrouva ainsi sans trop comprendre sur les genoux de son second, son dos en parti bandé contre le torse tout aussi recouvert du sabreur. Celui-ci s'affairait d'ailleurs à défaire la ficelle à leur poignet.

«- **Voilà,** dit-il en jetant le lien par terre. **Comme ça il y a contact et tu as tes deux mains de libre.**»

Le capitaine poussa un grand cri de joie et étira son bras pour attraper son assiette, ouvrant enfin le repas qu'il attendait tant. Les autres, eux, ne touchèrent pas à leur plat, trop occupé à regarder Zoro d'un air vraiment attendri -ou carrément moqueur dans le cas de Sanji-. Le vert, en les remarquant, tapa violemment du poing sur la table.

«- **Quoi ?! C'est plus pratique pour tout le monde, arrêtez avec vos tronches bizarres !** s'égosilla-t-il.

- **Comme c'est mignon !** railla le fumeur, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- **Mais je vais t'éclater, cuisinier de merde!**»

Tandis que le citron et la salade repartaient dans une énième dispute, pour une fois simplement ponctuée de piques assassines et de regards meurtriers, le reste de l'assemblée partit en grand éclat de rire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la navigatrice n'attire l'attention vers elle.

«- **Dans tout ça, on ne sait toujours pas comment s'est arrivé.**

**- Nami... Tu pourrais les laisser profiter du repas, quand même.** suggéra Brook, désolé pour ses compagnons que la rousse s'acharne ainsi.

- **C'est de ma faute,** répondit de but en blanc Luffy, mastiquant un morceau de viande. Au grand étonnement de ceux qui l'écoutaient, il posa toute la nourriture qu'il avait en main pour continuer: **J'étais en ville quand j'ai croisé ce gars. Il m'avait dit qu'il connaissait Ace et qu'il avait un moyen pour que je le revois**.»

Autour de la table d'ordinaire si animée, un silence pesant se fit et tous les regards divergèrent vers le capitaine du Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Intriguant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était pas prévu au programme, mais finalement... hé hé hé, j'ai eu l'idée en tapant le chapitre. Les grosses révélations sur les événements de la forêt seront pour le chapitre prochain. En attendant, un peu de déconne et les effets bizarres de leur nouvelle condition.

Je suis à vous si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

**See you again !** :D


	5. L'ami d'Ace

**Disclaimer:** Si One Piece était à moi, ce ne serait plus un shonen depuis longtemps.. En attendant, c'est la propriété de maître Oda.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ZoLu

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Bien le bonjour mes chères citrouilles ! Je suis légèrement en retard, mais je tiens quand même plus ou moins mes délais et j'en suis heureuse. Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour écrire celui-ci et la fin est un peu.. zarb. On va dire que ce n'est pas la partie que je préfère ! Enfin.. J'ai pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps, étant donné que je suis une idiote finie, alors il se peut parfaitement que les prochains chapitres mettent du temps à venir, et je m'en excuse d'avance si c'est le cas.

Fandeyaoi: Hé héhé ! Et bien figure-toi que non, cela ne va pas rallonger mon histoire puisque.. puisque je vais te laisser lire, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre-ci ! Comme ce chapitre est principalement un flash-back, il n'y aura pas tellement de possibilité pour le ZoLu, mais promis, ça viendra, ça viendra !

Miramiru: Que de flatteries, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

Un gros merci aussi à ceux que je n'ai pas remercié en MP, j'ai pas trop le temps, en ce moment -_la bonne excuse_- si si, c'est vrai, je dois bosser dur si je veux avoir mon Bac !

**Note:** Le voici, le voilà, ce chapitre tant attendu ! _-kof kof_- qui apporte son gros lot de révélations, je pense et qui de ce fait et un peu moins joyeux que la moyenne. Quoique.. Enfin... je vous laisse lire !

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

**1**

«- **Mais Luffy... ton frère est mort, non?**» osa à peine demander Nami.

L'ombre d'un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine, mais il s'évapora aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de repenser au passé. Mais ça faisait toujours mal de se faire rappeler ce genre de chose. C'était comme quand il était gamin, à la mort de Sabo, dès qu'on lui en parlait, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Mais à cette période, comme pour celle-ci, il n'était pas seul. Il avait été aux côtés de son frère et maintenant, il était entouré de tous ses compagnons.

Alors, il se contenta de hocher la tête à l'affirmative.

«- **Ouais. Mais...**

**2**

L'équipage du Chapeau de paille venait à peine d'accoster que tous ses membres s'étaient déjà éparpillés pour cette île majoritairement forestière pour en envahir le seul village. Nami la première, qui avait emmené avec elle Robin et Usopp. L'une pour l'aider à dévaliser les boutiques, l'autre pour servir de porteur.

Luffy lui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il venait de sortir de table, alors il n'allait pas tout de suite s'attaquer aux restaurants. Même un monstre comme lui avait un tant soit peu besoin de digérer. Pour le moment, il était en train de flâner dans les rues presque désertes de la bourgade portuaire et s'arrêtait de temps à autre devant les vitrines pour coller son nez et sa bouche sur la vitre, dans l'espoir de mieux voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Mais rien n'était digne d'intérêt pour le futur roi des pirates.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant une énième boutique où il se stoppa. Non pas qu'il eut été intéressé par les chaussures à hauts talons présentées, mais il y examina plutôt son reflet. Quelque chose n'allait pas.. Perplexe, il pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

C'est quand il remarqua un gamin sautillant sur le banc derrière lui avec un objet qui lui était tout à fait familier que Luffy comprit qu'il venait de se faire déposséder de son précieux trésor.

«- **Rends-moi ça immédiatement !** S'écria le jeune capitaine en faisant volte-face.»

Le voleur s'immobilisa alors soudainement et leva un regard surpris vers lui, avant de lancer, d'un habile mouvement de poignet, le chapeau sur la tête de son propriétaire. Puis, il se mit à sourire et fit un tour sur lui-même.

Ça avait l'air d'être un drôle de gars. Largement plus petit que la moyenne, un visage enfantin, on aurait dit un vrai gosse. D'un côté, il ressemblait un peu à l'homme-élastique, avec sa touffe de cheveux toute noire et désordonnée, à la différence qu'elle était parsemée çà et là de quelques mèches d'un orange vif. Mais le plus troublant restait peut-être ses yeux vairons, ambre et violet, dont l'un était barré d'une grande cicatrice, et qui avaient électrisé Luffy quand il les avait croisés.

«- **Alors c'est vraiment toi, Luffy au chapeau de paille ?** demanda le gamin, rêveur, le nez pointé vers le ciel bleu.

- **Ouais ! Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, le futur roi des pirates !**

**- Un foutu macaque, ouais.. »** grommela pour lui-même le petit voleur en baissant la tête vers le sol.

Le front du capitaine en caoutchouc se plissa à nouveau le front et il porta sur l'autre un regard dur. Il était en train de se moquer de lui et de son rêve là, non? Mais, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'étrange petit bonhomme releva la tête et lui sourit à pleines dents.

«- **Peu importe. Je suis Dark, enchanté.** Expliqua le jeune garçon en présentant sa main au pirate.»

Luffy se mit bientôt à son tour à étirer ses lèvres et saisit la main tendue pour la serrer avec énergie.

«- **Tu es pirate toi aussi ? »** questionna-t-il, curieux du petit brun.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se redressa d'un bond sur le banc, de manière à surplomber d'une petite tête son vis-à-vis.

«- **Moi ? Non, pas du tout. Je suis ici pour attendre une personne.** Répondit Dark, comme s'il était ailleurs.

- **Ah oui ? Il n'y a pas grand monde pourtant sur cette île. Tu viens du coin ?**

**- Non plus. Mais j'ai déjà rencontré celui que je voulais.**»

Le plus jeune planta ses iris si particulières dans celle de l'autre, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Ce qui l'incita à continuer, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

«- **Je suis un ancien ami d'Ace. Alors je voulais voir son petit frère.**

**- Sérieux ? Tu le connais ? Tu faisais parti de son équipage ?**

**- Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas pirate !** râla le gamin en roulant des yeux. **Stupide macaque..»** ajouta-t-il pour lui.

Et alors que Luffy s'excusa en ricanant bêtement, une main derrière le crâne comme il en avait l'habitude, le jeune garçon plissa le front et regarda au loin un instant, en pleine réflexion. Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il était parti dans ses pensées, il se tourna vers le futur roi des pirates avec un grand sourire et lui saisit le poignet avant de sauter du banc.

«- **Viens avec moi, il faut que je montre quelque chose au petit frère d'Ace.**»

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer ou de faire quoique ce soit, Dark l'entraîna à sa suite vers la forêt bordant le village. Mais à la lisière du bois, le capitaine pirate dégagea sa main de la faible poigne du garçon aux yeux vairons.

«- **Non, il faut que j'y aille, mes amis vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas à temps.**»

En se séparant dans le village, tout l'équipage avait décidé qu'il fallait revenir au bateau pour la nuit tombée. Ça ne leur laissait pas énormément de temps pour vagabonder en ville, mais ils pourraient en profiter bien mieux le lendemain. Et le soleil commençait déjà lentement à décliner.

Ce n'était pas que Luffy était contre une petite balade en forêt, surtout dans un endroit inconnu qui risquait d'amener son lot d'aventure, mais le souvenir de la dernière fois où il fut en retard lui était encore douloureux. Il fallait dire que Nami avait une sacrée force de frappe, mine de rien.

Cependant, sitôt son refus exprimé, le visage de Dark sembla se décomposer et il fixa le chapeau de paille d'un air déçu et presque triste.

«- **Tu.. tu te fiches de ton frère ?**»

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'homme-élastique démarre au quart de tour. Lui, se ficher de son frère ? Ça se saurait. Si c'était le cas, il ne parlerait pas de lui jour et nuit, il ne lui aurait pas sauter directement dans les bras à peine l'entrapercevait-il, et il n'aurait certainement pas mis autant de temps à se remettre de sa... de sa mort.

Alors, presque inconsciemment, il serra les poings et la mâchoire.

«- **C'est pas vrai !** Rétorqua-t-il.

- **Dans ce cas, viens.**»

Un léger sourire retrouvé, et une lueur toute étrange dans ses yeux bicolores, le gamin reprit le poignet du frère d'Ace et l'emmena dans le bois. Maintenant qu'il avait piqué à vif la curiosité et le point sensible du jeune capitaine, il n'allait plus le lâcher, pas un seul instant, pas avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

«- **C'est quoi le rapport avec Ace et cette forêt ?** Demanda Luffy, alors que les toits des dernières maisons disparaissaient derrière eux.»

Mais Dark ne dit rien, il se mua dans le silence jusqu'à être suffisamment enfoncé entre les arbres où il lâcha finalement le poignet emprisonné.

«- **En fait, je sais que vous étiez très proche. Alors, je voulais t'offrir une chance de le revoir.** Expliqua-t-il, sans même se retourner, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.»

Le capitaine du Sunny se stoppa net et resta un instant bouche bée avant de déglutir avec difficulté. Il était en train de rêver ? Ce mec devant lui pouvait vraiment faire revenir son frère ? Il pourrait réellement le revoir s'il le suivait ? Mais comment ?

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une vive lueur d'espoir se mit à briller dans son regard et il afficha un large sourire béat alors qu'il reprit le pas.

«- **Sérieux ?!** Questionna-t-il, pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- **Oui oui.** Dit-il d'un étrange ton chantonnant, sans s'arrêter.

**- Comment ça peut être possible ?**»

Un nouveau silence avant que le gamin ne réponde, et ils étaient maintenant en plein cœur de la forêt. Le feuillage des arbres était si dense qu'on avait l'impression qu'il faisait nuit noire. A moins qu'ils aient marché depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'y paraît.

«- **Je possède les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon.** répondit finalement le garçon aux yeux vairons. **Le fruit Shinzo Shinzo, il me permet d'influer sur le cœur d'une personne. Alors, il suffit que je fasse rebattre le cœur de ton frère.**

**- Mais c'est génial ! T'es incroyable, Dark !**»

L'enthousiasme de Luffy le fit se stopper subitement, comme s'il venait d'être frappé en plein visage. Il se tourna vers le chapeau de paille, un véritable sourire aux lèvres.

«- **Je sais.** » rétorqua-t-il avec un simple haussement d'épaule avant de continuer sa marche.

C'était bizarre de pouvoir à nouveau être content, juste à cause de simples paroles. Mais il ne devait pas juste s'arrêter à ça, pas s'il voulait remplir ses objectifs. Ce qu'il voulait lui, plus que des mots lancés comme ça, c'était une vraie reconnaissance, c'était enfin pouvoir se faire une place à _ses_ côtés. Alors il n'allait pas se satisfaire uniquement des flatteries d'un foutu macaque de pirate.

Le garçon s'enfonçait dans ses pensées au même rythme qu'il s'avançait entre les arbres, focalisé sur l'endroit qu'il avait repéré plus tôt et qu'il avait marqué significativement, pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny, lui, lui posait des dizaines et des dizaines de questions sur ses capacités, sur son frère et sur la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Mais il ne répondit à aucune. Quelle importance de toute manière ? Il ne connaissait que le Poing Ardent de nom, et tout ce qu'il avait servi au jeune pirate n'était que pur baratin pour l'emmener ici et réaliser son objectif.

Il se figea soudainement quand, à quelques mètres de lui, se dessina une silhouette entre les arbres. Un passant ? Un ami du macaque ? Qui était-ce ? Il allait faire capoter tout son plan ! Il connaissait ses propres capacités et savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait absolument pas le pouvoir de lutter contre deux personnes, déjà qu'il lui faudrait une concentration maximale pour venir à bout de ce singe mais une autre en plus...

Comment faire ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce stupide promeneur passe maintenant ? Il avait tout planifié méticuleusement et voilà que ça n'allait pas marcher à cause d'une personne idiote qui avait décidé de faire une balade en forêt à cet instant précis ! Pourquoi ?!

Lui qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir brandir la tête du jeune capitaine, de pouvoir revenir et de montrer qu'il était digne de rester à ses côtés.. Des larmes de rage montèrent à ses yeux et il grimaça sinistrement, sans remarquer Luffy passer à ses côtés, tout sourire.

«- **Oi ! Zoro !** cria joyeusement ce dernier en apercevant la silhouette. **Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?**»

L'ombre humaine se retourna et s'approcha alors du duo en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air embêté.

«- **Ce foutu marchand,** grommela-t-il, boudeur, **il m'a indiqué une direction foireuse !**

**- Tu t'es encore perdu !** s'égosilla l'homme caoutchouc avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. **T'es vraiment nase, Zoro !**

**- La ferme ! C'est pas drôle.**»

Sans sommation, le poing du bretteur atterrit avec rage sur la tête du chapeau de paille qui se retrouva fiché dans la terre. Et tandis que le jeune brun essayait de se dépêtrer du sol dans lequel il était encastré, le vert leva les yeux vers le nouveau ami de son capitaine.

«- **T'es qui, toi ?** demanda-t-il, faisant grincer l'autre des dents, alors que lui-même dégainait un de ses sabres.

- **Il s'appelle Dark !** répondit à sa place Luffy, le visage couvert de terre, mais le sourire aux lèvres. **Il m'a dit qu'il avait un moyen pour que je revois Ace. **»

Il n'en fallut pas plus au sabreur pour juger suspicieusement le jeune garçon. Revoir Ace, hein ? C'était bien beau, mais ce type était mort depuis maintenant deux ans, alors à part en se rendant devant sa tombe, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il le croise à nouveau. Et il doutait fort que la dernière demeure du Poing Ardent se trouve dans une forêt comme celle-ci sur une île aussi miteuse.

Alors ni une ni deux, il pointa sa précieuse lame vers l'étrange petit personnage. Il racontait des salades, il en était persuadé. Il se dégageait de ce gamin quelque chose de vraiment louche.

«- **Ce type est mort, tu es au courant ?**»

Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Luffy qui prit sa défense. Sans hésiter, il se plaça entre lui et la lame de son second.

«- **Bien sûr qu'il sait ! Mais il a un fruit du démon qui pourrait le faire revenir ! Ce serait super, non ? Il peut ressusciter Ace et..**»

L'esprit de Dark se déconnecta de la conversation des pirates. C'était le moment rêvé, ils étaient en train de discuter, ils ne faisaient presque plus attention à lui. A part quelques petits coups d'œil de la part de cette salade ambulante entre deux vociférations. C'est qu'il était perspicace, ce chasseur de pirate. Mais au moins avec leur petite dispute, il était suffisamment distrait et lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se concentrer et il ferait cesser de battre pour de bon le cœur de ce maudit petit singe. C'était simple comme bonjour !

Ensuite il prendrait une preuve de sa réussite, il _lui_ l'emmènerait et _lui_ dirait _« Regarde, tu as eu tord, je ne suis pas un bon à rien ! J'y suis parvenu et je t'ai enlevé une grosse épine du pied, non ?»_. Mais il fallait qu'il saisisse le moment opportun et qu'il soit rapide, l'autre laitue semblait être vachement vive et il ne tenait pas tant que ça à finir découper en petits morceaux.

Dark ferma un instant les yeux et se concentra. La dispute des deux pirates n'en finissait pas. Ils étaient aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, et tant mieux pour lui, d'ailleurs. Ça lui donnait l'occasion parfaite pour mettre son plan à exécution, même avec ce fichu imprévu. Allez.. juste encore un peu.

Les paumes de ses mains commençaient à irradier d'une étrange lueur rouge et, quand celle-ci fut assez vive, signe qu'il venait de concentrer une part de son pouvoir, le gamin s'élança d'un bond vers le dos que lui présentait Luffy.

Juste un contact, un simple contact de cinq petites secondes, pas plus et il serait à terre, inerte. Juste ça. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant.

«- **Luffy, attention !**»

Quand le garçon aux yeux vairons toucha enfin sa cible, il la sentit se dérober sous sa prise, rapidement et une lame le frôler. Il ne put s'y agripper que d'une main alors que son autre se cramponna à ce qui semblait être le kimono de ce fichu kendoka.

«- **Non ! **» s'écria-t-il vivement.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'avait pas assez de puissance pour venir à bout de deux personnes à la fois ! Ça allait rater. A nouveau, de rage, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était sa seule chance..

Pourtant contre toute attente, les deux pirates tombèrent à la renverse, visiblement sans connaissance, et dévalèrent la pente derrière eux.

**3**

- **.. et ensuite, on s'est réveillé à l'infirmerie.** expliqua Luffy, avant de chaparder un peu de viande à un Usopp qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

- **Le fruit Shinzo Shinzo...** répéta Nami qui assimilait toutes les informations.

- **Ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses.** souffla Robin, tout à fait intéressée par la conversation.

- **Bien sûr ! Si son pouvoir agit sur les cœurs, ça peut expliquer pourquoi le cœur de Luffy ne bat plus. **Intervint Chopper. **Mais aussi d'autre chose comme...**

**- Ah ? Mon cœur ne bat plus ?**

**- On te l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, crétin !**» vociféra la belle rousse en écrasant le flan de sa main sur le crâne de son capitaine.

Celui-ci en lâcha la cuisse de poulet qu'il avait en main pour couiner lamentablement, râlant sur sa navigatrice que c'était douloureux.

« - **Ce gamin est dérangé.** Zoro sortit de son mutisme pour attirer tous les regards de l'équipage vers lui. **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement, mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du ****visage qu'il voulait tuer cet imbécile fini.** Il pointa Luffy, qui avait recommencé à s'empiffrer, de son pouce. **Je parie qu'il va pas tarder à se pointer de nouveau, il faudra se tenir prêt à l'accueillir.**»

* * *

Et voilà l'introduction de mon petit chéri de Dark ! Oui, j'aime pas les OC mais lui, je l'aime, parce que lui, c'est particulier, en plus c'est pas **_que_** le mien.. mais bref, ne nous éternisons pas sur le sujet, de toute façon, je préfère Luffy ! _-cri de groupie-_

Je voulais au départ faire un vrai flash-back, donc uniquement du point de vue de Luffy, mais je me suis dis après coup qu'incorporer les pensées de Dark ne serait pas plus mal pour vous, histoire que vous cerniez un peu le personnage. Mais bon, comme dit Zoro, il est dérangé, c'est le plus important ! _-ou pas-_. Mais passons. Le fruit du Shinzo Shinzo, c'est le fruit du coeur, **Shinzo** veut dire "_Coeur_" dans le sens de l'organe.

Enfin voilà ! Si des questions vous brûlent les lèvres (ou plutôt les doigts), n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour ça !

**A plus tard mes potirons, on se voit dans deux semaines ! :D**


	6. Connexion

**Disclaimer:** One Piece n'est pas à moi. Sinon vous auriez eu tout ceci en images !

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ZoLu

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour mes très chères citrouilles ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et vous, vous avez failli ne pas avoir de chapitre aujourd'hui ! Mon amour de bébé d'ordinateur est mort hier. Mais il a survécu et maintenant nous vivons heureux jusqu'à... on s'en fout ? Oui, on s'en fout ! Bref !

Fandeyaoi: Tu en apprendras plein ici aussi ! Héhé. Pour Dark, ça viendra, mais pas tout de suite ! Laissons d'abord un peu de temps à notre petit futur couple préféré ! Pour ce qui est du mystérieux "lui"... c'est un personnage du manga, je ne dis rien de plus, tout viendra à son heure mon petit !

**Note:** Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je n'ai pas encore planifier entièrement le chapitre 7 et avec les examens qui sont imminents, (voyez mon visage en larmes..) je ne suis pas sûre de tenir les délais ces prochains temps ! En attendant, je vous propose un chapitre un poil plus long que d'ordinaire.

**ENJOY IT ! :D**

* * *

**1**

Les jours passèrent sur le Sunny, avec leur lot de petites mésaventures. Après le réveil des deux infirmes, il avait été décidé que l'équipage n'entrerait en action que lorsque Dark se montrera à nouveau. En attendant, ils poursuivraient leur aventure comme si de rien n'était. A deux ou trois détails près.

Chopper, après la plus belle déclaration qu'il eut pu faire à son capitaine, s'enferma à double tour dans l'infirmerie pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'aider ses amis. Et il n'en était que très peu sorti depuis lors. Son investissement avait même réussi à faire sourire Zoro, qui tirait une tête vraiment étrange depuis l'éveil de Luffy.

Mais personne n'y faisait réellement attention et mettait cela sur le compte de sa nouvelle condition.

Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs posé un problème majeur aux deux jeunes hommes dès le premier soir : l'organisation pour dormir, sans risquer de mourir par perte de contact.

Usopp leur proposa bien sa toute dernière invention une colle spéciale nuit qui avait la propriété de s'évaporer avec les rayons du soleil et qui pourrait bien évidemment souder leur main ensemble pendant qu'ils dorment sans risque, en plus, elle rendait la peau plus douce ! Mais il se fit bien vite kidnapper par Nami qui, des berrys dans les yeux, l'emmena vers son atelier en parlant de crème de nuit, de cernes, d'une idée de génie et d'un immense bénéfice.

Personne ne comprit, mais finalement, ce fut Luffy, à l'étonnement général, qui trouva une solution. Il suffisait qu'il étire assez son bras pour l'enrouler autour de celui de Zoro et rester libre de ses mouvements.

Et c'est ainsi que se baladaient à présent le capitaine et le second de l'équipage. Sans obligation d'être collé sans cesse l'un à l'autre, ils restaient tout de même relié par le membre extensible du brun. Mais si le problème ne concernait plus les deux forces de la nature, il s'était abattu sur le reste de leurs amis, qui se retrouvaient fréquemment obligé d'enjamber, passer sous, ou même éviter un bras allongé.

D'ailleurs, les premiers temps, Zoro tira une joie non négligeable de cette situation et étrangement, le cuisinier se retrouvait très souvent à terre alors qu'il apportait les cocktails quotidiens de ses précieuses demoiselles. Mais ce petit jeu prit bien vite fin, après l'intervention frappante de Nami, qui commençait à être excédée des disputes perpétuelles des deux rivaux.

Cela faisait trois jours et demi que c'était ainsi. Et tout autant que Chopper n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors.

**2**

Essuyant son front dans la manche de sa veste, Sanji soupira. Après avoir rangé toute sa cuisine, un plateau en main, il toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie avant d'y entrer. Le petit médecin était encore là, à son bureau, devant ses livres ouverts en vrac un peu partout, jusqu'à s'étaler lamentablement par terre. On aurait dit un véritable champ de bataille, contre la trace d'informations, visiblement. Sa petite tête poilue entre ses sabots, il poussa lui aussi un long soupir, sans même remarquer le coq, qui s'éclaircit alors la gorge pour se manifester.

Le blond s'approcha de la planche de travail et y déposa le repas qu'il avait spécialement confectionné pour son ami.

«- **Chopper, le surmenage c'est pas très bon. Surtout le ventre vide. Tu devrais faire une pause.**

**- Non. Il faut que je les aide. Je leur ai promis.**

**- Ils t'ont pas demandé de te tuer la santé sur le sujet, ils ont pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Sinon, tu as découvert quoi ? **Demanda Sanji en prenant un livre pour le feuilleter.

- **Pas grand chose.. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce fruit du démon. Apparemment il ****donne à son utilisateur les pouvoirs de manipuler le cœur humain comme animal. Dans l'histoire, on parle de gens qui auraient vécu plus d'un siècle après avoir, soi-disant, mangé ce fruit.**

**- Quel rapport avec nos deux idiots et ce gamin ?**

**- Eh bien, en régulant leur cœur d'une certaine manière, des personnes ayant possédé les pouvoir de ce fruit ont pu vivre plus longtemps. Certainement en influençant la cadence des battements ! Ça veut dire qu'on peut les ralentir pour allonger sa longévité ou jusqu'à faire cesser tout battement et tuer quelqu'un. »**

Sanji déglutit et reposa le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Par moment il se demandait comment la nature pouvait être assez vicieuse pour laisser des fruits pareils s'épanouir ?

**« - C'est assez sordide... Mais ça a l'air d'être un genre de pouvoir assez radical, s'il a bien réussi à toucher Luffy, comment il peut être encore en vie ? Et pourquoi sa vie dépend de cette foutue tronche de gazon, maintenant ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.. Il ne doit pas savoir maîtriser exactement son fruit. Ou bien il a des propriétés qu'on ne lui connaît pas encore..**

**- Faudra surveiller ces deux andouilles, alors.**»

Chopper ne rajouta rien et laissa son regard se perdre sur toutes les notes qu'il avait pris pendant ces trois derniers jours. Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux pirates, tandis que le cuisinier s'allumait une cigarette, qui ne manqua pas de faire râler le docteur. Mais il se ficha de la remarque.

« - **Allez, mange et rejoins-nous sur le pont, ça te changera les idées.**» proposa le blond.

Il sortit de la cuisine sans attendre de réponse, laissant délibérément la porte de la salle de soin ouverte pour que le renne se souvienne qu'il devait mettre le nez dehors.

**3**

Sur le pont, chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, les filles s'offraient un brin de détente sur les chaises longues du pont supérieur, près des fleurs de Robin, Franky jouait de la guitare et Brook buvait son thé au lait. Zoro lui, perfectionnait son entraînement quotidien sur la pelouse, comme depuis ces derniers temps, puisque le bras de Luffy accroché au sien l'empêchait de monter s'enfermer dans la vigie. Celui-ci, pour sa part, était assis sur le bastingage, avec Usopp, canne à pêche en main.

«- **Wooh ! Chaud devant les amis ! Le grand et fier guerrier des mers, Usopp a ferré un véritable.. un terrible roi des mers ! Faites place ! »** hurla le garçon au long nez, sous les applaudissements pédestres de son capitaine qui l'encourageait de vive voix.

Le Sniper tira alors de toutes ses forces sur la ligne qui s'enfonçait dans l'océan. Et finalement, après cinq longues minutes de combat acharné, il put enfin remonter à la surface ce fameux roi des mers qui l'avait littéralement fait suer. Roi des mers qui se révéla être un simple queue fourchue, mais qui failli tout de même terrasser l'homme-caoutchouc. De rire, certes, mais terrasser quand même.

Les deux adolescents rendirent le poisson à son habitat naturel puis se remirent à leur passe-temps, riant et papotant gaiement. Luffy battait joyeusement des pieds dans le vide alors qu'Usopp lui racontait de pseudo exploits de jeunesse.

A quelques mètres seulement d'eux, Zoro stoppa soudainement sa série et reposa ses altères démesurées au sol. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un moment, il regarda les paumes poisseuses de sueur de ses mains et serra les poings.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si survolté et excité par un simple entraînement ? Il n'avait ce genre d'émotion que pendant de grands combats. Ceux dans lesquels il mettait sa propre vie en jeu. C'était seulement dans ces cas-là que l'adrénaline lui montait ainsi au cerveau, que son cœur semblait battre à l'arrière de son crâne, pas simplement en soulevant des poids pour entretenir ses muscles. C'était stupide.. Et puis, il y avait cette sensation étrange, comme si ces émotions ne venaient pas vraiment de lui, comme si leur source était extérieure et que cela le contaminait aussi, un peu à l'égal d'un fou rire, qui part d'une personne et qui finit par prendre toute l'assemblée.

C'était cette même impression qu'il avait eu dans l'infirmerie, quelques jours plus tôt, juste avant que Luffy ne se réveille. Une profonde tristesse qui lui avait serré le cœur mais qui lui avait laissé cette sensation de ne pas venir de lui. Et il y avait eu droit à plusieurs autres reprises pendant ces soixante-douze dernières heures.

Le front plissé, le sabreur posa son regard sur le bras enroulé autour de ses biceps et le releva immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit l'éclat de rire de son capitaine.

Étrangement, sa propre excitation monta d'un cran et alors, sans hésiter, le vert se saisit du membre élastique accroché à lui et tira d'un coup sec vers lui.

La réaction de son capitaine fut immédiate : il tomba lourdement du bastingage sur la pelouse et se fit traîner sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce que son regard incrédule ne rencontre celui agacé de Zoro. Il avait l'air bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

«- **Qu'est ce que tu as, Zoro ? **demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- **Tu veux pas te calmer un peu ?**»

Comment ça se calmer ? Mais il ne faisait rien ! Il était tranquillement en train de pêcher avec Usopp, comme très souvent, et c'était lui qui venait de le tirer d'un seul coup et sans raison ! Puis, ce fut comme si l'agacement et l'énervement de son second le contamina. Il se redressa d'un bond et vociféra:

«- **Hein ?! Mais j'ai rien fait ! Je fais que pêcher !**

**- Non, t'es excité comme une puce et ça m'empêche de me concentrer correctement !**

**- Mais j'suis toujours comme ça quand je pêche, j'te signale !**»

C'était vraiment bizarre.. Voilà que, maintenant que Luffy lui répondait, le second de l'équipage s'énervait encore plus. Comme si sa colère alimentait la sienne. Décidément, il y avait vraiment un truc qui n'allait pas. Mais sur le coup, il n'arrivait pas à contenir son agacement, alors il répliqua encore.

« - **Ouais, eh bien moi j'ai pas l'habitude et j'ai besoin de calme quand je m'entraîne, alors mettez-la en veilleuse !**

**- Quoi ?! T'es en train de dire que tu supportes pas que tes compagnons s'amusent ?!**

**- J'ai jamais dis ça ! Je veux juste m'entraîner tranquillement !**»

Et alors qu'ils se criaient à la figure, front pressé contre front, énervés et prêts à en venir aux mains, Usopp s'approcha d'eux et hurla à son tour :

«- **Woh, les gars, calmez-vous !**»

Instantanément, le capitaine et son bretteur tournèrent la tête vers leur ami et déglutirent presque simultanément avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

Luffy ricana bêtement en s'excusant et Zoro passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard se perdant au loin.

Le métisse les regarda d'un œil septique et quelque peu inquiet avant de soupirer.

«- **Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?** demanda-t-il, vraiment préoccupé.

- **Je sais pas, je me suis énervé d'un seul coup et puis ça a dégénéré ! **» expliqua le petit brun.

Usopp se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de son ami de s'emporter pour ce genre de chose. Il pouvait partir au quart de tour, mais pas pour des trucs comme ça, c'était stupide. A moins qu'il n'ait peut-être pas saisit toute leur conversation.. Non. Il avait parfaitement entendu Zoro râler à propos de l'excitation, bien trop grande à son goût, de Luffy. Rien que ça, c'était bizarre. D'habitude, quand le garçon élastique faisait l'idiot, le vert le regardait, roulait des yeux et retournait à son occupation.

Ça ne l'avait jamais agacé comme ça. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Peut-être que c'était à cause de leur nouvelle condition ? Le sniper ouvrit la bouche mais il se fit couper la parole avant de la prendre.

«- **Faut qu'on aille voir Chopper. **» lança de but-en-blanc Roronoa.

Sans attendre de réponse ou de réaction de la part de Luffy, il l'attrapa sous l'aisselle et l'emmena avec lui. Celui-ci se laissa traîner et leva la tête vers son premier compagnon.

«- **C'était vraiment bizarre, tu trouves pas ? C'est pas comme les autres fois où je me mets en colère..**

**- Ouais, je te le fais pas dire.**»

Sans rien dire de plus, le sabreur traversa la cuisine et entra dans l'infirmerie dont la porte était largement ouverte. Il reposa alors le chapeau de paille et ne laissa même le temps à Chopper de finir la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre.

«- **Je crois qu'on a un problème.**»

Le petit médecin paniqua et manqua de s'étouffer. Il toussa jusqu'à presque s'étrangler avant enfin, de pouvoir avaler ce qu'il mangeait et de se tourner vers ses amis.

«- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Vous allez bien ?! Vous vous êtes retrouvé séparé ?! Vous avez fait un arrêt cardiaque ?!**

**- Chopper, calme-toi ! Ça va, on a rien de grave !** » tempéra Zoro en rasseyant le renne, qui avait bondit sur sa chaise d'affolement.

Celui-ci soupira longuement de soulagement alors que Luffy s'occupait de finir le plateau repas qu'il avait délaissé.

«- **Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

**- Justement, j'en sais rien.**»

Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas expliquer simplement ce qu'il se passait. Le fait était aussi qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se produisait. Il ressentait des choses qu'il n'était pas sensé ressentir. Il avait d'abord pensé à cette connerie : _« la bonne humeur et le sourire d'une personne a vite fait de __contaminer les autres »_ mais pas à des degrés comme ça.

Quand il s'était entraîné tout à l'heure, il s'était vraiment senti tout excité, comme un gamin devant un nouveau jouet.. comme Luffy qui était en train de pêcher.. Et puis, lui aussi. Il s'était énervé quand lui-même avait commencé à s'emporter à cause de l'incompréhension que ses propres émotions lui faisaient éprouver. Il était certain que c'était lié, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que ça lui arrivait.

Le bretteur se frotta les tempes d'un air perplexe, alors que Chopper les considérait, lui et Luffy d'un air inquiet.

«- **Tout à l'heure sur le pont, Luffy était en train de faire l'idiot avec Usopp...** commença à expliquer Zoro.

- **Je pêchais, je faisais pas l'idiot !** rectifia le concerné, la bouche pleine. Mais il se fit ignorer.

- **Et tu sais comment il est énergique, quand il est à fond dans quelque chose.**»

Chopper acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête silencieux, écoutant consciencieusement son ami.

«- **Mais là où ça devient bizarre, c'est que j'ai vraiment commencé à me sentir aussi surexcité que lui.** continua le vert.

- **C'est pas très étonnant. Généralement, Luffy arrive plutôt bien à nous faire partager ses états d'âme.** essaya de le rassurer le jeune docteur.

**J'étais en plein entraînement !**»

Le renne se tut et baissa la tête. C'est vrai qu'habituellement, lorsque Zoro est en train de parfaire ses muscles, rien ou presque ne peut le perturber et le détourner de ses altères. C'était plutôt bizarre.

«- **Et puis..** intervint Luffy, qui abandonna le plateau maintenant entièrement vide de nourriture. **Quand il a commencé à s'énerver tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté aussi ! Mais c'était vraiment bizarre, c'est comme si j'étais en colère sans le vouloir. J'ai même pas compris pourquoi je me fâchais !** »

Cette fois, le plus jeune de l'équipage considéra avec d'avantage de sérieux la question. Plissant le front, il se ressassa dans toutes les informations qu'il avait pu collecter ces derniers jours quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre sur une piste.

Mais les encyclopédies sur les fruits du démon étaient plutôt rares et très souvent incomplètes. Ces fruits étaient un véritable mystère pour ce monde.

«- **Le fruit du cœur.. **» murmura le dévoreur de barbe à papa pour lui-même.

Puis, ce fut comme une révélation, il releva la tête vers ses compagnons d'un seul coup, plus vif et alerte que jamais.

«- **Mais oui ! **S'écria-t-il alors. **Luffy, tu es sûr qu'il t'a parlé du Shinzo Shinzo no mi ?** »

Le concerné pencha la tête sur le côté, le temps d'assimiler la question et se mit alors à réfléchir. Il dut cependant arrêter bien vite, lorsque de la fumée commençait à lui sortir des oreilles. C'était dur de se concentrer comme ça ! Il allait finir par avoir mal à la tête.

«- **Je crois.. il me semble ! En tout cas, c'était le fruit du cœur ça, j'en suis sûr. Qu'est ce que ça change ?**

**- Ça pourrait largement expliquer votre état ! Shinzo désigne le cœur en tant qu'organe mais il se peut que tu te sois trompé, et que les historiens jusque là aussi. L'autre mot pour désigner le cœur est _«Kokoro»_, mais ce n'est pas seulement le muscle, il s'agit du cœur, mais aussi de l'âme et de l'esprit !**

**- Je comprend rien !** Couina le capitaine du Sunny, qui commençait à devenir tout rouge.

- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'a peut-être pas attaqué uniquement ton corps mais aussi ton esprit. Sauf que, lorsque Zoro s'est interposé, il a perturbé le processus et vos esprits se sont retrouvés connectés. Et c'est pour cela que tu peux vivre alors que ton cœur ne bat plus. Tu t'es raccroché la seule présence suffisamment proche de toi.**

**- Tu es en train de nous dire quoi, là ? Et puis c'est quoi le rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?** Demanda l'escrimeur, tout aussi perdu que le brun.

- **Justement, tout s'explique. Vos esprits sont connectés, ça veut dire que vous ressentez chacun les émotions de l'autre.**

**- Quoi ? Tu veux dire, comme si on était qu'une seule personne ?**

**- A peu près, oui.**»

Zoro poussa alors un long soupir et se laissa choir sur le lit de la pièce avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

«- **De mieux en mieux...**» souffla-t-il.

* * *

C'est beau l'amouuuuuuuuur ! Courage Zoro ! _-sort-_ J'espère que les explications ne sont pas trop farfelues ! Et que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises, mon masochisme n'est plus à prouver !

**A bientôt, mes petits ! :)**


End file.
